m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Fauna
Fauna is a 2015 introduced character. She is an earth pony who lives in the Everfree Forest and therefore, doesn't know many ponies. Fauna has befriended a pack of Timberwolves and her cutie mark is telling her to show other ponies that Timberwolves aren't bad, villainous creatures. But it isn't going very well and most ponies are afraid of Fauna because wherever she is, you can be certain that there is a Timberwolf not too far away. Character Personality Fauna is a very loving person, she is very close to anypony who is her friend, and family means a great deal to her. But because she lives in the Everfree Forest, she doesn't meet many ponies, she only really meets anypony when she comes into Ponyvile for essentials. Ponies who do make the effort to come see her at her house in Everfree Forest are soon scared away by the pack of Timberwolves that are always around her house. These are the Timberwolves that Fauna befriended and they guard her house. It takes a while to become Fauna's friend as she is used to being alone with only her Timberwolf friends and other mythical creatures. But with a bit of patience and hard work, you could have a very reliable friend who will never turn her back on you. Having an adventurous spirit, Fauna will spend many hours wandering further into the Everfree's depths to find new and exciting things. She loves strange and exotic creatures and studies them intensely, like Fluttershy only with mythical creatures that most would fear. Fauna can be a little slow and it takes a lot of explaining for her to fully understand something. She isn't very smart and other ponies often use 'as dumb as a plank' to describe her. Appearance Fauna has a light green coat which normally has a few patches of mud on it from all the time she spends out in the wilderness. She is smaller than most ponies her age and is a bit on the rounded side, lets just say she really loves Pinkie Pies muffins. Her mane and tail are mostly brown with a thick streak of dark green. Her mane falls over the right side of her face, covering one of her brown eyes which is always filled with curiosity and wonder. Her cutie mark is a a wooden heart in various shades of brown. Relationships Family Poison Ivy and Rose Bud are Fauna's parents and she loves them even more that her Timberwolf friends. Her father supports her choice to live in the Everfree Forest alone but her mother is always asking her to try and make more pony friends. Friends She sends most of her time with the Timberwolves she has befriended, but Fauna is also known to visit Zecora as they both live a secluded life in the Everfree Forest. Zecora provides Fauna with edible plants and medicines and Fauna makes sure that Zecora is never bothered by a Timberwolf of any creature of the forest. Enemies ((Open)) Gallery 14470877461691997521726.jpg Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares